SMA GCKCMTPZ
by Gubuk GCKC
Summary: [Fanfic Anak Roleplayer!] Saksikan terus kehebohan makhluk-makhluk absurd GCKC yang idup di lingkungan RP pesbuk! Yang baca wajib komen, fav & follow bosqu
1. Chapter 1

Pagi itu di kota Zimbabwe, tepatnya di SMA GCKCMTPZ alias Sekolah Menengah Atas Grupchatkece Makhluk Tuhan Paling Zekseh, terlihat banyak makhluk-makhluk tak wajar berlalu-lalang di koridor sekolahan.

"Kantin yok," seorang lelaki, eh perempuan, au ah intinya seorang makhluk galau gender mengajak seekor temannya, yang akrab disapa 'Kardo' untuk pergi ke kantin bareng.

"Mls." sahut Kardo. Dalam hati Tebong berkata _'serah lo nyet'._

Lalu dengan malas, Tebong ngesot sendirian ke kantin.

 **-GeCeKaCe-**

Ternyata suasana kantin pagi itu lumayan rame gaes. Kemudian mata Tebong tertuju pada warung pojokan kantin.

"Wah, ena bakwannya masi anget," Tebong mencomot satu bakwan yang baru diangkat dari penggorengan.

"Awas lu monyet makan ga bayar lagi!" pemilik warung atau biasa disebut Onta mengacung-acungkan sendok penggorengannya kearah Tebong tak peduli jika cipratan minyaknya nyiprat kemana-mana.

"Astaga, harusnya kita tuh gaboleh berprasangka buruk sama orang. Karna ga semua orang di dunia ini jahat, oke? salam perdamaian, peace, love en gawl," kalo bukan pelanggan warungnya, mungkin Onta udah numpahin penggorengan isi minyak ke kepala Tebong, namun ia masih punya hati. Eaa. Dusta ah. (Hati Onta mah item!)

Onta melanjutkan pekerjaannya, yaitu bulet-buletin adonan cilok. Sementara itu Tebong udah ngabisin 3 bakwan, 2 tempe mendoan & 2 combro. Laper apa laper?

 _Mana mungkin, selimut tetangga, hangat ditubuhku, dalam kedinginan~_

Bel masuk sekolah pun berbunyi, dengan sigap seperti alarm yang dipasang otomatis, Tebong ngacir balik ke kelas.

"Woy! Tebong bayar dulu anying!" Onta pun murka hingga hidungnya kembang kempis.

 **-GeCeKaCe-**

"Selamat pagi anak-anak," pak Jiko memasuki ruang kelas dengan langkah anggun dan manis.

"Absen dulu bosqu," pak Jiko mengeluarkan pulpen berwarna pink yang dihiasi pom-pom pada ujungnya. Unyu bingitz dah.

"Tebong" hadir.

"Keyem" hadir.

"Kardo" hadir.

"Ujang" hadir.

"Pita" hadir.

"Kimi" hadir.

"Klees" ga masuk, alfa!

"Yemi" hadir.

"Boram"

"..."

"Ada yang tau Boram kema-"

BRAK

"Maap, fak! saya telat, tadi macet di jalan," seorang gadis tinggi semampai berparas imut memasuki ruang kelas dengan aura yang membuat siapa pun terpesona karnanya.

"Boram, ayo sini duduk," Keyem menarik bangku di depannya agar memudahkan Boram duduk cantik disitu. Belom sampe disitu, ada seseorang lagi sibuk ngipasin Boram yang lagi kegerahan, sebut aja Kardo.

Tuh, 'kan liat? ternyata pesona Boram itu ga perlu diraguin lagi.

"Bisa kita mulai pelajaran hari ini?"

"Ga."

"Hari ini materi kita tentang organ reproduksi."

"AYO LANGUNG AE MULAI FAK!"

Wah, ternyata murid-murid SMA GCKCMTPZ mempunyai jiwa semangat yang tinggi! pasti semuanya calon generasi hebat:)

"Song Ujang, gambarkan alat kelamin wanita ke depan!"

"Gabisa fak, saya belom bikin penelitian!"

"Keyem, apa yang kamu ketahui tentang fertilisasi!"

"Enaena, fak!"

"..."

"Bukan itu goblok!"

Pak Jiko pusing karna anak muridnya gaada satu pun yang bisa jawab pertanyaan darinya dengan benar.

Sementara itu, dapat dilihat keadaan isi kelas satu-satu. Boram lagi asik lipstikan & benerin makeup biar kecantikannya makin memancar, lalu di belakangnya ada Keyem yang lagi sibuk gerogotin kertas, Ujang lagi minum isi tipe-x, kita pindah ke sisi lain ada Pita yang lagi asik selfie alay sama Kimi, ada Kardo yang lagi ngupil trus dipeperin kebawah meja, Tebong lagi berdiri benerin kancutnya yang kedodoran dan terakhir Yemi lagi asik maen hape, biasa dia lagi nyepam, galoin doi di tl. (Yaelah emang punya doi?)

 _Insyaflah wahai manusia~ jika dirimu ternoda_

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Rombongan anak-anak laki pada berhamburan keluar kelas. Sementara itu, di dalam kelas sisa Boram, Kimi, Pita & Yemi.

"Eh tau ga, katanya si Onta, itu tuh yang jualan di kantin dulunya 'kan sekolah disini, tapi dikeluarin," Kimi memulai gosip sambil memoles lipstik merk purbasari matte no. 89.

"Hah, masa si? pantesan dia kaya masih muda gitu," sahut Yemi sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang kutuan.

"Oh, iya gue denger. Yang katanya kena kasus sama satpam sekolah kita bukan?" panas Boram sambil ngejepit bulu mata merk etude house yang dibelinya di sh*pee dengan pembayaran via indomaret.

"Satpam sekolah? bang Japra sama bang Bikep? mereka 'kan baik, Pita aja sering ditraktir siomay," Pita menengahi.

"Onta itu kakak kelas kita, angkatannya 2 taun diatas kita, katanya si, dia dulu PSK, biseks juga," Kimi menambah informasi.

"Seriusan?" Pita tak percaya.

"Hih, amit-amit, untung kita anak baik-baik, ya ga?" kata Boram sambil tersenyum manis, semanis gula.

"Hahahaha, iyalah kita mah alim," kompak mereka bertiga.

 **-GeCeKaCe-**

"Anak-anak minggu depan ujian semester!" pak Jiko memberi pernyataan pahit kepada murid-murid di kelas.

"SAYA IZIN SAKIT, FAK!"

"Saya juga!"

"Aduh, tangan saya keseleo nih, fak!"

"Gabisa diundur, fak?! saya gapunya waktu buat belajar nih, minggu depan saya mulai sibuk syuting iklan baru," Boram mengeluh manja dengan memanyunkan bibirnya yang makin menambah keimutannya.

"Gabisa, ini udah keputusan kepala sekolah kita, pak Hansem."

"Gaes, kita demo ke ruang kepsek pulang sekolah!" Kardo memprovokasi teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Gue setuju!"

"Kita minta ulangan dihapuskan!"

"Kalo perlu kita turunin jabatan fak Hansem jadi satpam sekolah!"

Kelas pun ricuh & tak terasa bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Dadah, bafak jomblooo," Boram says goodbye kepada pak Jiko. Lalu ia segera pergi ke rooftop sekolah karna helikopter pribadinya udah parkir disitu.

 _Wiunggg... wiunggg_

Terdengar suara ambulans dari kejauhan, "Ujang, udah dijemput tuh."

"Duluan gaes, ada yang mau nebeng kaga?"

"G mks, gue mau dijemput limusin pribadi," songong Keyem.

"Yemi mau dong nebeng aa Ujang," Yemi berkata dengan sok imut, ia merangkul lengan Ujang.

"Gausah ganjen bangsat," sembur Kimi berapi-api.

 **-GeCeKaCe-**

 **LINE Chat**

[ XI-IPA 69 GCKC ]

Ujang : Woy

Ujang : PR buat besok apaan?

Pita : Gaada PR

Boram : Nulis semua ayat surat Al-Baqarah

Ujang : Thanks Pita

Ujang : Ya lu gila

Kimi : Besok pada bawa baju olahraga?

Keyem : Males ah

Keyem : Besok olahraganya senam

Tebong : Semoga fak Subai ga masuk

Kardo : Aamiin

Ujang : Aamiin (2)

Boram : Aamiin (3)

Keyem : Aamiin (4)

Yemi : Hai;; bidadari menyapa

 _ **Boram left the groupchat**_

 _ **Kardo left the groupchat**_

 _ **Tebong left the groupchat**_

 _ **Keyem left the groupchat**_

 _ **Kimi left the groupchat**_

 _ **Pita left the groupchat**_

Yemi : Hiks, semua jahat sama Yemi

Yemi : Eh masih ada Ujang, emang aa Ujang doang yang baik sama Yemi;;

 ** _Ujang left the groupchat_**

 **-GeCeKaCe-**

 **TBC**

(Ternyata Boram Cantik)

* * *

Assalamualaikum gaes! gue Boram, ngewakilin anak-anak gckc mau ngucapin selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa. Maapin kita ato salah satu dari kita kalo pernah ada khilap sama lu pada. Hehe.

Jangan lupa komen, fav & follow, karna masih ada kelanjutan kisahnya hanya di GUBUK GCKC! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Dapat dilihat cuaca pagi itu sedikit mendung namun tak semendung hatiku /woy.

"Berhitung, mulai!" pak Subai memberi aba-aba kepada anak-anak.

"Satu."

"Dua."

"Empat."

"Tiga bego!" Kimi ngegas kepada Yemi.

"Lu empat, Per," balas Yemi kepada Kimi.

Muka Kimi langsung greget, kaya pengen nampol orang.

"Udahlah, ngomong sama Yemi ga bakalan kelar," Boram yang saat itu tampil menawan dengan celana training pendeknya menengahi mereka berdua. Bukan nengahin deng, karna gaada ceritanya Boram bakalan ngebelain Yemi.

"Oke, gaez. Materi olahraga kita hari ini adalah push up, sit up dan antek-anteknya. Bikin kelompok sepasang-sepasang biar ada yang ngitung!"

"Boram sekelompok yu."

"Boram sama gue aja."

"Kita sekelompok berdua mau ga?"

"Boram, lu udah dapet pasangan?"

Ya, gitulah susahnya jadi orang cantik. Dimana-mana pasti direbutin. Sori, bukannya sombong tapi nyatanya emang gitu:)

"Kardo, gue mau sekelompok sama lo."

 **-GeCeKaCe-**

"Bor, boleh ngomong sesuatu?"

"Ngomong aja, Do."

"Plis, jadi orang tu jangan terlalu baik, apalagi orang cantik kaya lu, kalo gini kan siapa aja pasti terpesona sama lu," Kardo menyatakan perasaan, bukan deng, menyatakan pendapatnya tentang sosok bidadari didepannya.

"Gimana, ya. Gue kaya gini 'kan emang apa adanya, udah darisononya & bukan dibuat-buat. Jadi kudu gimana?"

Belom sempet Kardo ngejawab, kini giliran kelompok mereka yang dipanggil.

"Bantu pegangin kaki, Bur," Boram menekan kedua pergelangan kaki Kardo dengan tangannya.

 _Priitttt_

Kardo memulai sit up dengan semangat. Namun entah kenapa lama kelamaan suasana menjadi, ehem. Apaan si?

[Backsound : OST Secret Garden - That Man]

Kardo dengan lancang manfaatin kesempatan, yaitu deket-deketin muka dia ke muka cantik nan mulus Boram.

'Nyosor-nyosor bae lu, Kardo!' Boram ngedumel dalam hati.

(Lu bayangin adegan sit up kaya di drama Secret Garden) wkwk

 **-GeCeKaCe-**

"Bur," Tebong nyegat Boram yang mau masuk kedalam kelas.

"Oy, ngapa bong? minggir dong."

Tanpa aba-aba, Tebong mojokin Boram ke tembok. Bahasa kerennya dikabedon gitu.

"Gue ga terima. Jujur gue cemburu ngeliat lu sama Kardo waktu pelajaran olahraga tadi," kata Tebong sambil menatap lekat mata indah Boram.

Boram tak menjawab, kemudian nerobos lengan Tebong yang menguncinya di tembok.

 **-GeCeKaCe-**

[Ruang OSIS]

"Jadi apa rencana kerja kita buat tiga bulan ke depan?" Ketua OSIS SMA GCKCMTPZ bernama Minyak memulai rapat.

"Bagi-bagi sembako!" celutuk Pitep, anak OSIS kelas 10 yang nampaknya kurang berwibawa.

"Lu kata kita pengelola bantuan fakir miskin!" sembur Minyak, ia ngejitak kepala Pitep dengan gaya impuls 50 Newton dalam selang waktu 1 sekon yang menyebabkan jitakannya terasa nyut-nyutan.

"Hehe," Pitep cuma nyengir menampakkan giginya yang ompong, ga deng, giginya yang kuning tak lupa dengan penampakan jigong peliharaannya. (Jiji anjir)

Di sisi lain, ada Nenen, Kimi, Kole yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala & Ujang yang ngerasa miris sambil ngelus dada Minyak.

Tepos, Jang.

"Kita lanjutin rapatnya, ada wacana lain?"

"Kita adain bikini & koteka party, gimana?" saran Ujang.

"Goblok! lu sama ae kaya si beruk!" Minyak rasanya pengen makan orang sekarang:""""""))

 **-GeCeKaCe-**

[Kantin Sekolah]

"Mpo, bagi duit," Pitep ngemis duit ke Boram yang lagi asik makan bakwan yang dibelinya di warung kantin si Onta.

"Ntar tunggu gajian."

"..."

"Mpo Boram cantik."

"Nih, anak kecil gaboleh pegang duit gede," Boram ngasih duit goceng bulukan yang udah dicoret spidol dengan tulisan 'sange telpon aku, 081xxxxx'.

"Lu 'kan ga kerja, mpo. Elah, pelit amat lu, gue tampol lu, sekali lagi lu," serah lu, Tep.

Akhirnya mereka berdua makan gorengan bareng disitu.

"Dek, itu cewe lu 'kan?" Boram menunjuk kearah Kole yang lagi makan ketoprak bareng temennya.

"Udah putus, mpo," kata Pitep, masih ngeliat kearah Kole.

"Lah ngapa? oh, gue tau, lu kan kere, makanya pacaran tuh modal dikit," celutuk Boram yang ternyata diiyain sama Pitep.

"..."

Abis itu Pitep jejelin cabe rawit ke mulut Boram. Berujung mereka berdua lempar-lemparan bakwan, tahu, risol, mendoan, kroket di kantin yang diambilnya langsung dari warung si Onta.

"HADOHHHH, YANG LU LEMPAR ITU MAKANAN BEGO BUKAN BATU!" Onta histeris.

Bodo amat, hehe!

 **-GeCeKaCe-**

 **TBC**

(Tuhkan Boram Cantik) :)

* * *

Sori baru sempet diapdet ehehe


End file.
